dreamworksfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Kowalski
Kowalski – najmądrzejszy pingwin w oddziale Skippera. Jest on debiutującą postacią w filmie Madagaskar, która gra niewielką rolę wraz ze Skipperem, Rico i Szeregowym, oraz postacią drugoplanową w Madagaskarze 2, i ''Madagaskarze 3''. Również jest jedną z głównych postaci serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, oraz filmu z 2014 roku o tej samej nazwie. W oddziale, jest on strategiem tworzącym raporty oraz wynalazcą, jak i najwyższym z pingwinów. Opis postaci Jest najwyższy i najszczuplejszy z grupy. Ma niebieskie oczy, wysokie czoło, szczupły dziób i okrągłą głowę. Jak każdy z pingwinów, potrafi zrobić „duże, słodkie oczy”. Często jest widywany z notatnikiem i ołówkiem oraz liczydłem, na którym wykonuje obliczenia (jako superbohater, doktor Kontra-Fałda, używa go w charakterze bumerangu). Choć nigdzie nie zostało to napisane, można zauważyć, że jest neopozytywistą, gdy wypowiada się, często nieproszony, w różnych kwestiach. Kowalski jest naukowcem, toteż od okazywania uczuć czy emocji, woli chłodne kalkulacje, wzory oraz równania. Nie wierzy w magię i czary, aczkolwiek sądzi, że kosmici istnieją.'' Marzy o jeszcze doskonalej rozwiniętym umyśle. W odcinku ''Gdzie mój mózg? spełnia swoje marzenie, jednak posuwa się nieco za daleko. Nielot posiada umiejętność grania na banjo; doskonale tańczy i śpiewa. Udowadnia to w odcinku Kura mózgowa, gdzie robi to dla Kwoki w celu odwrócenia jej uwagi. Na początku kura nie wyrażała zbyt wielkiego zainteresowania zalotnikiem, ale później – wbrew jego woli – pocałowała go. W odcinku Test na szefa Kowalski również próbuje uwieść Kurę, ale bezowocnie. Kocha słodycze, nienawidzi za to brokułów. Boi się dentysty oraz ośmiornic – widać to w odcinkach Operacja: Igła i Wyobcowany. Nie lubi sytuacji, w których ktoś okazuje się lepszy od niego. Uważa, że ciamajdy mają przyjemniejsze życie. Mimo swojej naukowej natury jest też wrażliwcem, który potrafi pisać wiersze; wzrusza się najszybciej z oddziału. To sprawia, że pingwin ma wiele twarzy, od genialnego naukowca, poprzez łzawego melancholika, aż do słodkiego pingwina, którym niezaprzeczalnie jest. Kowalski jest wynalazcą, ale jego maszyny nie zawsze działają zgodnie z przeznaczeniem. Najmądrzejszy z grupy, jednak czasami niezbyt dobrze wykorzystuje swoją inteligencję. Wymyśla długie i skomplikowane nazwy dla swoich wynalazków, a niektóre z nich określa mianem „swoich dzieci”. Gdy potrzebne są bardzo szybkie decyzje, traci czas na przesadne analizowanie sytuacji. Gdy coś mu się nie udaje, uderza głową w przedmiot znajdujący się najbliżej niego – w stół, w ścianę, w liczydło, a niekiedy nawet w pręty klatki. Uważa się za światowej klasy geniusza, choć nie potrafi czytać (jest to wątpliwe, ponieważ w kilku odcinkach widać, jak pisze na komputerze bądź czyta książki). Jego plany są przedstawiane za pomocą znaków graficznych. Podobnie, jak Skipper oraz Rico, ma dostęp do tajnych akt (odc.Przetrwać w miejskiej dżungliPrzetrwać w miejskiej dżungli). Posiada smartphone'a, którego uwielbia – można to zauważyć w odcinkach Królestwo za kciuk, Pingwin, który mnie kochał i Gracja na lodzie. Nie wiadomo, z jakiego powodu, czasami zachowuje się, jakby był nieobecny duchem. Mówi wtedy dziwne rzeczy, na przykład „''Mamo, ja chcę mój smoczek!” (odc. ''Bezsenny ninja). Pingwini strateg jest zakochany w samicy delfina, Doris. Dała mu ona kosza 16 i pół raza (gdy taka sytuacja miała miejsce ostatni raz, pingwin zagłuszył ją swoim szlochem). W odcinku Pingwin, który mnie kochał Skipper mówi, że po pierwszym odrzuceniu przez nią Kowalski siedział w wannie 6 miesięcy. Delfinica zostawiała go dla innych chłopaków, przed którymi ją ostrzegał. Naukowiec ma tatuaż przedstawiający ukochaną, ale nie wiadomo, gdzie. W odcinku'' Pingwin, który mnie kochał'' spełnia się jego marzenie o byciu chłopakiem Doris. W odcinku Czas stop po raz pierwszy polubił Juliana, króla lemurów. Stało się to przez niego samego (zepsuł Stop-czas i, co za tym idzie, pozwolił Kowalskiemu na zrealizowanie nowych wynalazków). Nie przepada za Fredem (Śniegogedon). Bardzo nie lubi Parkera, ponieważ umawiał się on z Doris. Kowalski zaśpiewał najwięcej piosenek ze wszystkich pingwinów. Jako pierwszy z oddziału pocałował się z prawdziwą dziewczyną. Używany przez szefa w stosunku do niego zwrot „''Kowalski, opcje!” stał się jednym z najbardziej znanych wyrażeń z serialu. Relacje z innymi bohaterami Ze Skipperem Traktuje szefa z szacunkiem, jest jego zastępcą. Trochę się go boi. Daje przywódcy sugestie, jak powinien postępować. Ten go szanuje, choć nie lubi, gdy Kowalski się wymądrza, czasami też zwala na niego winę za niepowodzenie misji. Naukowiec był zły na Skippera w odcinku ''Zagrożony gatunek, gdy ten omyłkowo podniósł pióro dodo zamiast whytaba. Epizod Gdy Chucka brak był jedynym, w którym szef szczerze przeprosił stratega. Z Rico Kowalski i Rico to dwa przeciwieństwa – jeden z nich tworzy, drugi niszczy, pierwszy jest wrażliwym naukowcem, drugi – niekulturalnym szaleńcem. Mimo to pingwiny dobrze się ze sobą dogadują; kiedy członkowie oddziału dzielą się na grupy, strateg zwykle trafia do drużyny z „machiną destrukcji”. Czasami Kowalski ukrywa przed kolegą niektóre fakty, w obawie, że Rico mógłby ogarnąć paniczny strach. Jedynym odcinkiem, w którym pingwini psychopata zaatakował przyjaciela, był epizod Śledzik dla szefa. Z Szeregowym Czasem poniża go za brak inteligencji, ale jest jego najlepszym przyjacielem. Kowalski ma z nim najlepsze relacje i wie, że może na nim polegać. Najmłodszy pingwin nie rozumie miłości kolegi do nauk ścisłych ani jego szału pomysłów, co doprowadza stratega do rozpaczy. To Kowalski najczęściej upomina Szeregowego, kiedy ten zachowuje się niewłaściwie. Z Julianem Kowalski polubił Juliana w odcinku'' Czas Stop. Szanuje go i zawsze – razem z resztą pingwinów – ratuje, gdy lemur wpada w tarapaty. Niektóre rzeczy u władcy drażnią go (należą do nich – na przykład – wyżute i przyklejone do wszystkiego gumy). Podobnie jak on, umie tańczyć i śpiewać; robi to bardzo dobrze. Więź między nielotem a Julianem widać tylko w odcinku ''Czas Stop. Z Marlenką Lubi ją i pomaga jej, jak może, chociaż między nimi nie ma szczególnej więzi. Wydrę jednak, podobnie, jak pozostałych bohaterów, nudzi „przynudzanie” Kowalskiego. W odcinku Biała Dama Marlenka nazwała Kowalskiego „zdrowo myślącym”. Co oznacza, że dla niej najmniej odbiega od normy. Z Doris To miłość Kowalskiego. Zawsze ostrzegał ją przed jej chłopakami, o których był zazdrosny. Ułożył dla niej wiersz i zrobił tatuaż. Delfinica bardzo go lubiła, ale w kwestii miłości była wobec niego obojętna. Dopiero w odcinku Pingwin, który mnie kochał pocałowała go i została jego dziewczyną, spełniając jego największe pragnienie. Z Ewą To miłość Kowalskiego. W filmie zakochał się w niej od pierwszego wejrzenia. Popisywał się przed sową i w pewnych momentach „tracił głowę”. Na koniec filmu całowali się. Główni wrogowie: *Dr. Bulgot *Parker *Czerwony Wiewiór *Kwoka *Król Szczurów * Dave Wynalazki *'„Gadające pudełko”' – pojawia się epizodycznie w wielu odcinkach. *'Chronotron' – machina czasu pozwalająca przenosić się w czasie, ale w ostateczności powodująca powstanie wyrwy we wrzechświecie (To kwestia czasu). *'Chronokalkurator/Stop-czas' – wynalazek pozwalający zatrzymywać czas. Kowalski mówił, że to tylko jedna z jego opcji, ale nie wiemy, jakie są inne (Czas stop). *'Promień zmniejszający' – choć jego opracowanie powinno zająć około 700 lat (po zniszczeniu go przez Skippera, czas ten wydłużył się do 712 lat), pojawia się w niektórych odcinkach (Bombowa rozrywka, Żeluś, Impas w tunelu, Nasz człowiek w Greferbergerstanie, Kura mózgowa). *'Odświeżyzer/Odświeżator' – maszyna stworzona w celu zmiany stanu zepsutych ryb na bardziej świeży; ostatecznie spowodowała cofnięcie Skippera do poziomu pisklaka (Mały ptaszek). W odcinku Operacja: Podmianka służył jako urządzenie wyłączające grawitację. W odcinku Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia usiłował użyć tego wynalazku na dzieciach. *'Hełm na głowę' (nazwa tymczasowa) – urządzenie sprawiające, że myśli stawały się rzeczywistością (Hełm). *'Żeluś' – żelatynowy, żyjący twór, którego Kowalski uznał za swoje dziecko (Żeluś, Problem z Żelusiem). *'Maszynka do lodów' – wynalazek, który pokrył cały Nowy Jork lodami (To kwestia czasu). *'Klonator' – urządzenie wykorzystane do sklonowania ptaków. Jest zasilany legendarną cząsteczką Higgsa, znalezioną w brzuchu Rico (Zagrożony gatunek). Co ciekawe, w trakcie tworzenia odcinka jej istnienie nie zostało oficjalnie potwierdzone. *'Duotroniczny system namierzania' – maszyna, która – wbudowana w samochód – o mało co nie zabiła Rico (Dorwać kierowcę). *'Neurokompozytowy skaner sprężony z matrycą' – wykrywa przyjaciół i wrogów. Ponieważ Kowalski zamontował płytkę sterującą na odwrót, urządzenie wskazywało przyjaciół jako wrogów i doprowadzało do wypadków (Najlepszy wróg). *'Churrorybotonoszyzer' – maszyna do produkcji rurrosów (połączenie ryb i churro), wytwarza toksyny zmieniające pogodę (Operacja: Wielka Kula). *'Subatomowy pierwiastków welocytyzer' – maszyna pozwalająca na odpychanie i przyciąganie obiektów (Królem być). *'Generator materii transparentnej', w skrócie gemetrator – maszyna czyniąca przedmioty niewidzialnymi (Zakazany wynalazek). *'Lovelaser' – urządzenie wywołujące u danej osoby silną miłość do innej osoby, czy nawet przedmiotu. Zepsute działa na odwrót niż powinno – powoduje nienawiść (Nienawiść od pierwszego wejrzenia). *'Super Totalnie Absolutnie Natarczywy Kiblorzygulec' (S.T.A.N.K.) – największa na świecie śmierdząca bomba zbudowana z sedesu. Była przeznaczona dla doktora Bulgota. Niestety, pingwiny na początku nie wiedziały, w jaki sposób delfiny załatwiają potrzeby, więc okazało się, że nie jest zdatna do użytku (Wielki S.T.A.N.K.). *'Lovelator 3000' – na podstawie DNA lokalizuje czyjąś drugą połówkę (Miłość z automatu). *'Superlaser' – promień, dzięki któremu można być silniejszym. Miało być przetestowane na rybie, ale do doświadczenia wykorzystany został Mort (Mega Mort). *'Pamięciousuwacz' – urządzenie, które czyści pamięć. Występuje w dwóch formach: jako hełm (Szkolna wycieczka) i jako długopis (Wyobcowany). *'Antygrawitacyjne skarpety' – podczas pierwszego testu przez przypadek odleciały Kowalskiemu w powietrze (Pingwin, który mnie kochał). *'Psychotron' – służy do czytania w myślach (Przyjaciel w pudełku). *'Mini-nity' – wynalazki, które miały pomagać pingwinom i je chronić (Tyci tyci). *'Zmieniacz mózgów' – wynalazek, który jest w stanie zamienić umysłami dwie osoby (Wrażliwy Rysiek, Wewnętrzne piękno, Ja, król). *'Promień zamrażający' – jak wskazuje nazwa, zamraża przedmioty, zmieniając je w kostki lodu (Test na szefa, Noc Wezuwiuszów). *'Egzo-tyko-szkielet' – gigantyczny robot bojowy (Arcywróg). *'Ultra-bateria' – bateria, która – użyta w niewłaściwy sposób – była w stanie wysadzić kontynent (Powrót zemsty doktora Bulgota). *'Kalkulator kieszonkowy' – szef wziął go za życiowy owoc projektu Kowalskiego, mogącego zniszczyć cały wszechświat; został zniszczony przez Rico (Czarodziejski pędzel). *'Średnio opancerzony rodzinny wóz kempingowy' – wóz, który zrobił Kowalski z pingwinami. Jest porysowany, wyposażony w różne gadżety i nie posiada hamulców (Madagaskar 3). *'Samolot' – kiedyś wylądował na Madagaskarze, a pingwiny odnowiły go, żeby polecieć do Nowego Jorku (Madagaskar 2). *'Mikstura miłości nr. 10' – tę stworzył miksturę dla Marty'ego, żeby Okapi go polubiła. Skipper też chciał z niej skorzystać, ale, niestety, Marty zużył wszystko (Zakochany Madagaskar). *'Uroczomierzalnik' – mierzy poziom słodkości (Za słodko). *'Poślado-katowiec' – daje klapsy. Miał być przeznaczony dla Juliana, ale zadziałał na innych mieszkańców zoo (Uwierz w bebech). *'Zły-pso-szukacz' – miał znaleźć Elmera, jednak szybko uległ awarii (Uliczny przyjaciel). *'Transwymiarowa szczoteczka do zębów' – jeden z wielu wynalezionych przez Kowalskiego w międzyczasie przedmiotów (Czas stop). *'Uniwersalny Lokalizator Torbaczy' –''' miał znaleźć Leonarda, co też zrobił. *'''Dwukołowy trycykl – pojazd stworzony przez Kowalskiego (Czas stop). Julian chciał się na nim przejechać. *'Kowalsko-zmiększator-Mózowy' – Kowalski stworzył go żeby był mądrzejszy, ale później był głupi (Gdzie mój mózg?). *'Atomowa lodówka, przetwarzacz usznej woszczyny, jonowy dyspenzer kawy, pozytronowy pilnik' – wynalazki wspomniane w odcinku'' Gdzie mój mózg?. *'Stabilizator Cząstek''' – Wspomniany w odcinku Przyjaciel w pudełku. Do jego funkcjonowania nie nadaje się 16-bitowy procesor. *'Tunelokopator' – Urządzenie przypominające wielki mikser. Miało wykopać tunel aż do samego jądra ziemi, by pokonać Człowieka Kreta, który sieje zoo. Został jednak zniszczony podczas testu. (Bananowa Afryka). Cechy charakteru *Wrażliwy *Mądry *Inteligentny *Dobry *Zdarzy się, że szalony Wersje * W odcinku To kwestia czasu pojawiły się trzy wersje Kowalskiego. W tym dwie wersje pochodziły z dwóch innych linii czasowych. * W odcinku Gdzie mój mózg? Kowalski stał się mądrzejszy, a potem głupi. * W odcinku Impas w tunelu, Kowalski zmieniał swój kształt i wielkość poprzez promień zmniejszający. * W odcinku Test na szefa Kowalski stał się bardziej pewny siebie, przypominał generała militarnego, a także nosił zielony hełm i okulary przeciwsłoneczne. * Na początku filmu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru, Kowalski jest ukazany jako pisklak, ale mówi głosem swojej dorosłej wersji. Kowalski-A Kowalski-A jest jednym z jego wersji przybyłych z przyszłości. Wrócił w przeszłość do momentu, w którym Szeregowy szukał Megafium 239 w laboratorium, tym samym tworząc kolejną linię czasową – linię czasową A. Kowalski-A przybywa, by kazać Szeregowemu powstrzymać siebie od przyniesienia Megafium do bazy i skończenia budowy Chronotronu, ponieważ jego czynności mogą zrobić dziurę w kontinuum czasoprzestrzennym, tym samym wywołując paradoks czasowy. Kowalski-B Kowalski-B jest drugą wersją Kowalskiego przybyłą z przyszłości. Jest Kowalskim-A z poprzedniej linii czasowej – linii czasowej A. Cofając się w czasie, aby uprzedzić Kowalskiego przed zniszczeniem Chronotronu stworzył linię czasową B. Jego zadaniem było znaleźć Skippera i i kazać mu powstrzymać teraźniejszego siebie, Szeregowego i przyszłego siebie (Kowalskiego-A) przed zniszczeniem Chronotronu. Dlatego w tym samym czasie znajdowało się 3 Kowalskich. Super-Mega Genialny Kowalski Ta wersja miała ekstremalnie wielką głowę, po naładowaniu wiedzą własnego mózgu. Jednak nawet mimo tej czynności Kowalski dalej mylił się przy wykonywaniu wynalazków i obliczeniach, nawet w najmniejszym stopniu. Głupi Kowalski Gdy efekty naładowania mózgu wiedzą osłabły, głowa Kowalskiego stawała się coraz mniejsza, przez co wyglądał, jakby był łysy. Stał się głupszy niż Król Julian, Mort i Rico razem wzięci. Jednak mimo tego cechy Kowalskiego dalej zostały – chciał pomóc oddziałowi w misji. Jego mądrość wróciła, gdy zjadł dużo ryb. Malutki Kowalski W odcinku „Impas w tunelu” został zmniejszony przez słonia do wielkości kilku milimetrów. Jego głos był wtedy cieniutki i wysoki. Był w tej formie trzy razy. Za drugim razem miał normalny głos jak przed zmniejszeniem. Ogromny Kowalski Kiedy został powiększony do wielkości ok.5 metrów jego głos stał się głębszy i niższy. W tej postaci znajdował się dwa razy. Gruby Kowalski Był tej samej wysokości, jednak za gruby. Jego głos był taki sam, jak zazwyczaj. Chudy Kowalski Dalej tej samej wysokości, ale tym razem za chudy. Jego głos był między wysokim a niskim. Kowalski w kropki Na całym ciele pingwina pojawiły się kolorowe kropki. Komandor Kowalski Tę formę przyjął w odcinku „Test na szefa”. Jego osobowość zmieniła się – był bardziej pewny siebie. Stworzył także listę wypadków, które mogą się zdarzyć. Jego głos przeszedł w głębszy baryton, co nadawało mu charakteru generała w wojsku. Cały efekt poprawiał zielony hełm i para okularów przeciwsłonecznych. Pisklak Kowalski Na początku filmu wraz ze Skipperem, Rico i Szeregowym, który potem wykluł się z jaja jest ukazany jako pisklak. Od początku widać, iż jest bardzo mądry. Miał taki sam głos, jak jego dorosła wersja. Ciekawostki * W odcinku Błyskawiczne zniknięcie, jest pokazane, że Kowalski jest zakochany w delfinicy, zwanej Doris. * Prawdopodobne jest to, że prawdziwe nazwisko Kowalskiego to Kowalski, co jest ujawnione w odcinku Problem z Żelusiem przez Skipper'a. * W tłumaczeniu egipskim/arabskim, imię Kowalskiego to "Abcarino". Słowo "abacari" oznacza "geniusz" w języku arabskim. * Odcinek Dzień Króla Juliana ujawnia, że pingwin kocha słodycze, możliwe, że też bardziej, niż inne pingwiny. Pod koniec odcinka "nurkuje" do piñaty, gdy jest otwarta, żeby wziąć słodkości. Galeria Kowalski01.png Kowalski02.png Kowalski03.png Kowalski04.png Wszyscyrazem.png 1552027595764.png 1552118592707.png 1552118656891.png 1552118704981.png 1552027027961.png 1552027138723.png Tyuh.png Tfyh.png Uhy.png Tttt.png Hggag.png Gfafs.png Pokjn.png Gfu.png Fdas.png Njhj.png Hasd.png Sasa.png Polh.png Pingwins6.png Pingwins5.png Pingwins4.png Pingwins3.png Pingwins1.png Pingwins 10.png Pingwins 9.png Pingwins 8.png Pingwins 7.png Pingwins 15.png Pingwins 14.png Pingwins 12.png Pingwins 11.png Pingwins 27.png Pingwins 26.png Pingwins 24.png Pingwins 23.png Pingwins 22.png Pingwins 21.png Pingwins 20.png Pingwins 19.png Pingwins 18.png Pingwins 17.png Pingwins 16.png Pingwiny 4.png Pingwiny 3.png Pingwiny 2.png Pingwiny.png Oddział S 4.png Oddział S3.png Oddział S 2.png Oddział S 9.png Oddział S 8.png Oddział S 7.png Oddział S 6.png Oddział S 5.png P z M 5.png P z M 4.png P z M 2.png P z M2.png P z M.png P. z M..png P z M 8.png P z M 7.png P z M 6.png Zobacz też en:Kowalski Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie z serii Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z serialu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 2 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagaskar 3 Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Kategoria:Pingwiny Kategoria:Oddział Skippera Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Madagwiazdka Kategoria:Postacie z filmu Zakochany Madagaskar Kategoria:Główni bohaterowie